Escaping the Stars
by dreamer4174
Summary: When Rachel's best friend promises her that he would come back for her after leaving for Vietnam, she believed him. Perhaps that was her first mistake. AU Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm very inspired from the reviews/hits I've received for my other stories – namely, EaE, that I wanted to push myself and see if I could do another totally AU fic. I'm not abandoning EaE – I just thought this could be really good for me to do on the side. Writing two stories at the same time has actually increased productivity! I'm not claiming the plot as my own – it's loosely based on a novel that I enjoyed immensely – and I definitely recommend reading it. It's one of those novels that you just stumble upon and then you read it and you're like, "What on earth! This kicked ass!"

A/N: I do not own _Glee_ or _A Place of Forgetting _by Carolyn J. Rose.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry stood up when Santana Lopez sauntered in, heavily intoxicated – interrupting temple for everyone. Santana spun right outside again, and Rachel, after receiving a sharp jab from Ms. Sylvester, left services to find the wild girl. The moment she stepped outside, she felt someone grab her hand roughly.<p>

"Dance with meeeeeee!" Santana shrieked in her broom skirt and pleather sandals, throwing her arms wantonly in the air and singing the Beatles' catchy, yet slightly irritating well-known number "Yellow Submarine". The setting sun caught the light of Santana's ring resting on the most important finger of her left hand. That glistening sparkle drove an extra wedge in Rachel's already heavy heart. Rachel sighed heavily before grasping that hand and leading her home…to the _Hudsons_. Bitterly, she handed her off to Carole, receiving a look full of pity in return. Rachel bravely gave her signature smile, the one she'd perfected ever since she was five years old, and entered her own home next door.

She ignored her father's incessant ramble about Santana's display and escaped to her bedroom where she pulled out a worn, folded piece of paper.

"_It's your own star."_

"_You named a star after me?" Rachel's eyes flickered to her best friend, deeply touched at the gesture. _

"_No. I-uh-I thought about that. But then I named it Finn Hudson. Because there's already a star named Rachel Berry, and she's right here on earth and brighter than any of those stars up there. So I just wanted to make sure that whenever she feels lonely, she can look up in the sky, and no matter where I am, she can know that I'm looking down on her."_

"_Finn, I don't know if I can let you go. You can't go. You can't leave me here. " Rachel furiously wiped away the steady stream of tears tracking down her cheeks._

"_That's kind of the whole point of the star, Rach. I will never leave you. But – my country needs me. I didn't ask for it, but it would be a dishonor for me to escape it. Even though that's the first thing I wanted to do when I found out about the draft – escape with you to Canada. Maybe Vancouver or something." _

"_You're too good, Finn. Don't let war change you. Please. I love you too much for that to happen."_

_Finn stroked Rachel's cheek, lovingly. "Oh, sweetheart. I love you, too. And I will come back for you one day. But for now, you have your star." He gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead and folded her into his arms. _

It had taken her days to locate her star after he left for Vietnam. She was given the location with her certificate, and she studied an old astronomy book to pinpoint exactly where that star was. Sometimes, on especially lonely nights, either her mind was playing cruel tricks with her, or her star shone exceptionally brighter. That is, until Santana made herself known. Then her star all but disappeared in the gloomy night sky.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel had been next door neighbors ever since before she could remember. She had moved into the house with her dads at the tender age of six, and the very next day, in a very pink dress, she approached her new neighbor, who was playing in his yard, and asked if he wanted to play <em>Movie Star<em> with her. The premise of the game was to walk arm-and-arm across the yard and wave to the adoring and _imaginary _paparazzi. Finn couldn't think of anything "more stupider" and promptly pushed her to the ground and escaped to his house. When his mom found out what happened, she pushed him outside to apologize to a crying Rachel. He begrudgingly offered to play "that dumb game" and there began a beautiful kinship.

They immediately became inseparable – exploring the neighborhood, playing tag, eating her dad's homemade baked goods, lying in the grass and looking at the stars – that was Rachel's absolute _favorite _thing to do – stare up the night sky and point out the shiniest, brightest stars. She never hesitated to remind Finn that _she _would be a star one day, and her name would shine in lights far brighter than the stars in the sky. Finn would just chuckle and nudge her playfully, teasingly pulling on one of her pigtails.

Many years later, Finn sheepishly admitted to Rachel over stolen bottles of gin from her dads' liquor cabinet that he actually kind of missed playing that "lame-ass game" with her. After fits of laughter until tears sprang to her eyes, she yanked him out of his lawn chair, linked her arm in his, and they paraded around the yard reuniting with their long forgotten paparazzi that idolized them more than ever.

The older they became, the tighter their relationship. Other neighbors would tease them and beg for invites to their wedding which would cause both to blush and deflect from answering.

"_Why do people say things like that? Is it impossible for a boy and a girl to remain good friends?" Fifteen year-old Rachel was sprawled out on her living room couch, feet in his lap. _

"_I dunno, Rach. Maybe they aren't so far off." Finn spoke quietly, eyes trained on his hands that were resting on her feet. _

"_W-what?" Rachel's entire body froze, "What do you mean, Finn?" _

"_Uh…I just – you and I – we could…" Finn's ears turned pink and he wouldn't meet her steady gaze. Rachel tentatively reached for his hand, confused by the new sensation she felt when their fingertips touched. _

"_Finn." She breathed his name – as if it were her first time saying it. _

_Finn slowly intertwined his fingers with hers and gently pulled her toward him, her feet still on his lap. He started to say something but decided his actions would speak louder as he rested his other hand on her cheek and pulled her in for her very first kiss. _

_Rachel gasped in surprise but hesitantly kissed him back. She was shocked to find her body knew just what to do regardless of her inexperience. The kiss was sweet and innocent, and all too soon Finn pulled away, blushing profusely and searching her gaze curiously. The implications of the kiss flew to her mind, and she immediately grew worried about what this meant for their lifelong friendship. _

_Finn must've seen the hesitation on her face, because he pulled completely away and stood up. "I have to go," he said hurriedly, making swift strides toward her front door. _

"_Finn, wait!" Rachel followed him, trying to digest what had just transpired between them. _

_Finn turned around and gave her his trademark half grin, "It's cool. I thought we just needed to both get our first kiss out of the way. Now we won't be so nervous to date other people. Don't worry, Rachel. Nothing's changed." He exited her house, leaving her to her own emotions. _

"_Everything's changed, Finn." Rachel dejectedly said to the empty doorway, "_Everything_." _

* * *

><p>Ever since that kiss, Rachel couldn't help but think of Finn in a different way. She appreciated his athletic physique with his protective broad shoulders and strong, muscular arms. She couldn't get his whiskey colored eyes out of her head or the way his dimples peeked out when he was really excited or happy about something. The problem was he didn't feel the same about her. He never told her that in so many words, but anytime she tried to get close to him physically – like touch his forearm or interlock their fingers or that one time when she took a chance and kissed his forehead – he would clumsily mumble something inaudible and remove himself from her. The only conclusion she could determine was that he had no interest in her in <em>that <em>way and her actions were only more of a turn-off.

So after a full year of suppressing her feelings for Finn, Rachel decided to date Noah Puckerman, Finn's best guy friend, and a known flirt in their high school class. Finn was angry with her new relationship, but he never told her why, and she could only assume it was because he didn't want her crashing his guy time with Noah. Despite the rumors of Noah's reputation, he treated her very well, and Rachel thought he might even have real feelings for her. They were together for a month before Noah started to try to push the boundaries of their physical relationship. She liked making out with him and even let him touch her ass at times, but that was as far she let him go.

"_Us not moving any further has nothing to do with your feelings for Finn, does it?" Noah asked in a frustrated voice, moving out from under Rachel and sitting next to her on the bed. Rachel was taken aback by Noah's accusation and promptly got up, moving her hair from face, and straightening her skirt. _

"_Get out." Rachel's tone was deadly calm. Noah stood up and slowly moved toward her, not wanting to scare her away. _

"_It's cool, Rach. I've always kind of known, but I wanted to date you anyway. You're sneaky hot, ya know. And I thought us hot Jews oughtta stick together or something. If it helps, I think he's pretty into you, too." He gently grabbed her hands that made to cover her face, and Rachel saw in his eyes an adorableness and sincerity that she never realized were there all that time._

_She shook her head a little sadly, "I don't think he does, Noah. And you know, I should be moving on with my life and be confident in his and my platonic relationship. I like you, Noah. I do. I uh—I think I might be _ready._"_

_Noah's grin split his face, "Really?"_

_Rachel hesitated and then nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah."_

* * *

><p><em>That same night, Rachel found herself knocking on Finn's bedroom window. It took her ten minutes to rouse him from sleep, and when she did, his unhappy expression almost caused her to bolt and forget the whole thing. She patted her pocket once more, making sure the item that was currently burning a hole through her skirt was still intact as Finn opened his window.<em>

"_Rach?" he said groggily. "Are you insane? It's almost two a.m.! Didn't you have a date with Puck?" The last question was asked bitterly, and if she didn't know him so well, she would've thought she detected jealousy in his tone. Rachel climbed through his window and sat on his bed, waiting for him to sit next to her. When he remained standing, she took a deep breath and hung her head._

"_I couldn't do it," she said with frustration. _

"_Couldn't do what, Rach? What are you talking about?"_

"It. _I couldn't have sex with Noah Puckerman, my _boyfriend _of a month! I felt like I was about to do it with the wrong person, and I-" Rachel glanced up briefly to find Finn watching her every move. The tension between them grew thick, and she found it hard to concentrate on what she was previously rambling about when Finn looked at her like that._

"_You what?" Finn asked quietly._

"_I want my first time to be with you." Rachel whispered, looking away from his heated gaze. "I'm seventeen years old and still a virgin, a-and you are too, and it makes sense that we lose our virginity together." _

_Finn was floored, "This isn't like our first kiss, Rach. This is a big deal, especially for you – as a girl and all – and… you've thought about this, haven't you?"_

_In response, Rachel dug into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a Trojan brand condom. "I brought protection. Every modern girl comes prepared, you know." She knew her attempt at bravado didn't fool him, but thankfully he said nothing about it._

"_And what about Puck, huh? You just wanna have sex with me while you're still dating him?" Rachel could tell he was confused and reached out a hand to steady his pacing, coaxing him to join her on his bed._

"_I would _never _do that, Finn. We mutually broke off our relationship. I would've liked to think that you knew me better than that." Rachel finished quietly._

"_Quite honestly, Rach – I don't know what to think." Finn put an arm around her and she sunk into his embrace. _

"_I-is your mom here?" Rachel asked after a moment._

"_Nah. She's out visiting my grandma in Toledo." Finn answered, not catching on. So when Rachel slowly undid the buttons of her blouse and let the garment slide to the floor, his jaw dropped in complete shock. All he could do was let her grab the hem of his t-shirt and help her slide it over his head, the t-shirt joining her blouse. She kicked off her sandles moved her body to fully face him. Her eyelids fluttered close when Finn threaded his hand through her hair, bringing her face to his to give her the soft kiss she had been longing for ever since their lips touched all those nights ago. She kissed him back, hungrily, and allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth, their torsos pressing together, arms enveloping each other. She let out a small moan which seemed to encourage Finn to become a bit more daring, and he started to trail kisses down to her neck, experimentally nibbling her skin._

_Rachel made a move to lie back on his bed and he hovered over her, his initial qualms apparently all but forgotten in her touch. She took his hand and brought it to the side of her breast and released a small whimper when he started to explore it. His lips moved from her neck down her chest to rest on the skin in between her bra-clad breasts, and he kissed her sweetly there. She grabbed his hair a bit roughly to yank his face up so that she could look at him. He stared at her with stars in her eyes, and she almost believed he possessed feelings for her and wasn't just excited about getting a free lay. _

_She sat up a little to unfasten her bra, carefully gauging his reaction to her freed breasts. He gave her a questioning look and opened his mouth to say something when she proceeded to unzip her skirt and slide down her underwear, kicking both garments off. She reached for his boxers and shucked him of them, as well. She grabbed the condom that had fallen to the floor and nervously handed it to him. _

_Finn stared at her naked form for what seemed like years, causing her to blush from his heated, piercing gaze. He leaned in and caressed her lips with his, lying her back down, and they kissed feverishly and passionately until Finn pulled away, ripped open the condom wrapper and sheathed himself. Rachel steadied herself, preparing herself for what was to come. _

_Finn hovered over her, kissing her sweetly and softly. "You're beautiful," he breathed. He stared into her eyes one last time, and Rachel was sure that in the next few moments she would lose her virginity with the man she loved, thought she would be the last person to admit it. Suddenly Finn sat back on his heels, leaving her chilled from the loss of skin contact. "Rach, you're beautiful," Finn began again, "but we can't do this. You're not ready. I can tell, sweetheart."_

_Rachel suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable from her nakedness and sat up, furiously trying to cover herself with her arms and legs. "What do you mean I'm not ready? I'm practically _throwing _myself at you!" She hissed angrily, hurt and humiliated from the turn of events. _

_Finn reached for her hand and she recoiled from his touch as if he had burnt her. "Rach. _Rachel. _Look at me." When she finally met his gaze, he continued, "You deserve to have your first time be special with someone that you love and loves you back. It should happen someplace special like the _Marriot _or something. This shouldn't be a rash decision after failing to fuck someone else. I can't let you do this. You may say one thing, but I _know _you're not ready for this."_

_There was one part of Finn's speech that held Rachel's attention far more than the other parts. _And loves you back. _Who was she kidding? Regardless of what Puck said, there was the proof she needed. He didn't love her. What she saw moments ago was simply lust for a female. Not love. If they had gone through with it, she would've merely just had sex with him. Not made love. _

"_You're right," Rachel began in a cold whisper. "You don't love me and I certainly don't love you. Please go away so I can get dressed in private."_

_Finn hung his head in shame, stripping himself of the condom and disposing it, and grabbed his clothes. Before he reached the door, he turned around and found her sitting in the same position. "You know- you can sleep over like old times. I'll just sleep on the floor or something." _

_Rachel's eyes were shut tight, tears steadily coursing down her cheeks. "Please go away," she managed to say. The second he closed the door, she allowed herself to be overtaken by sobs. Twenty minutes later, after putting on a _Beatles _record and curling up on his bed fully clothed, she heard the door creak open and soft footsteps. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, steadying her breathing, hoping to God Finn thought she was asleep. She must've fooled him, because Finn very gently lay next to her on the bed, scooping her up in his arms and pressed a kiss on her shoulder as the song "Let It Be" drifted in the silent bedroom. _"_I do love you, you know," he whispered to a supposed sleeping Rachel. "I'll always love you, Rachel." _

Right. He'll always love her. Until he's drafted a month later and a beautiful, tanned Latina bitch comes along and everything falls to shit.

* * *

><p>I was gonna hold out and wait to write the whole story and publish as a one-shot, but I couldn't resist! This seems like the perfect way to end this chapter, so I'm going for it. What do you guys think? Not quite as eloquent as EaE, eh? My very first time writing more intimate details…hope I didn't disappoint! I would love to hear your thoughts!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Short, but it's something. Enjoy, and thanks to all of you who have shared your appreciation for this story!

* * *

><p>The bell over the door of <em>Kallah Bridal <em>rung, alerting to Rachel to a new customer. She looked up and inwardly cringed as Quinn Fabray strutted toward the girl.

"Hello there, Rachel. I just came to see how you were holding up. Has Santana been in here, lately? What with her and Finn being engaged and all?"

Quinn's words appeared sweet, but Rachel detected the syrupy stickiness in her tone. Quinn was the town darling and made it a point to remind everyone of that fact. She resented Rachel (as she tended to do with anyone who had previously dated her now fiancé) ever since the brief "Puckleberry" episode and could never resist rubbing Rachel's Jewish nose in her success every chance she'd get.

Rachel sighed. "Don't you have anything better to do, Quinn?"

"And miss out on this _quaint _bridal store your father owns? What if I had a bat-mitzvah to attend and needed a gift? 'Cause that's the only way anyone would purchase anything from here. The brides your family envisions to come here _must _have the fashion sense of a twelve-year old." Quinn gave Rachel a once-over. "But look who I'm talking to."

Rachel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest after bringing her hair to the front of her sweater, trying to hide the owl emblazoned on her chest.

"Well, if you're here to make fun of me and scoff at my family's business, then maybe you should just leave. I have enough on my plate." Rachel picked back up her inventory sheet, feeling relieved to hear the bell ring again, signaling Quinn's departure. But when a familiar sheet of paper was slapped on the counter, she looked up, her worst fears confirmed.

"You're taking me with you." Santana was never one for pleasantries, so Rachel wasn't sure why she was expecting them.

"Lovely to see you, too, Santana. May I ask why you're holding my personal property in my face?"

"Look Natalie Wood, you're taking me with you. Or I'll tell everyone, including Sue, your dad, and Mrs. Hudson that you bumped uglies with_ my _man."

Rachel tried to grab the paper, but Santana held it just out of her reach, smirking.

"Really though, Berry, probably not the brightest idea to label this 'Rachel Berry's Super Secret Escape Plan to New York' with a lame ass gold star and then leave it on the passenger seat of your car."

Rachel crossed her arms across her chest, stubbornly. "You're _not_ coming with me. You have no proof of what you suggest happened between Finn and I, and you're not coming. I'm gonna achieve my dreams without you. You've taken enough from me."

Santana's lips curled, cruelly. "You forget I live at the Hudsons, now. You both really need to educate yourselves on hiding your trail. He left his condom wrapper in the trash."

Rachel finally managed to grab the sheet. "No proof it was me."

"Another tip? Don't label everything, including condoms, 'Property of Rachel Barbara Berry, future Broadway star'. You're so pathetic. I bet it really steams you up that he chose me over you, doesn't it, Training Bra?"

Rachel gave her one last look before sighing loudly, handing over the paper.

Santana placed the paper gingerly on the counter, and gently held Rachel's chin in her hand, smiling triumphantly. "So, when do we leave?"

* * *

><p>Rachel threw her things in her oversized backpack. Santana was <em>not <em>supposed to accompany her on this. But her hands were tried, and once again, Santana was ruining every single damn thing she cared about.

"_Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in Finn's bedroom?" Rachel went in find Santana standing in Finn's button down plaid shirt and _only _Finn's button down plaid shirt. _

"_You must be Rachel. Finn's told me _all _about you. About your pathetic life, about your pathetic crush, about your pathetic clothes. All of it." _

"_Who are you?" Rachel repeated, growing angrier at the girl. _

_Santana extended her left hand, dramatically. "I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Finn's fiancee. _

_Rachel shook her head hurriedly. "No. Finn would've told me about you. You're lying."_

_Santana stuck a note in Rachel's hands. "A little light reading, baby. Enjoy."_

_Rachel seethed but quickly read Finn's messy scrawl:_

Rach,

I miss you more than I can say. I love you, and I hope we'll see one another again someday.

In the meantime, take care of Santana, okay? She could really use people in her corner. You have an amazing heart, so I'm sure you'll fulfill that favor for me.

Please stay safe. Be well. Be happy. Be Rachel Barbara Berry - the best damn singer in all of Lima.

Love,

Finn

_Santana's had her hands on her hips, smiling insensitively. "See? Even the big lug himself wants you to treat me nicely!"_

_Rachel retreated, on her way out of the room when a familiar scent stopped her. "Are you wearing Finn's mom's perfume?" Rachel asked, disbelievingly. _

_Santana let out a low whistle. "Wow...you have such a hard-on for the guy, you even know what his mommy smells like. Caren-"_

"_Carole." Rachel interrupted, disgruntled._

_Santana rolled her eyes. "_Carole_ is going to be my mother, soon. I think it's safe to say she trusts me with her perfume. We're like, practically family, now!"_

_Rachel turned around, unwilling to let Santana see her watery eyes. She strode quickly out of the house, clutching Finn's simple note in her hand, tightly. _

"What the hell do you have to say for yourself, Finn?! What the _fuck_ is going on?"

"Oooh. Using the big word. Sounds pretty hot coming from your tiny, prudish mouth." Santana leaned against her doorway, obviously enjoying the fact that she caught Rachel cursing out the ceiling.

Rachel's cheeks colored, but she strode past Santana defiantly, hoisting her backpack over one shoulder. "You ready to go, or what?"

Santana laughed. "Let's hit it, Berry. The sooner we're in New York, the better."


End file.
